bear_in_the_big_blue_house_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
And to All a Good Night
And to All a Good Night is the thirty-fifth episode of the second season. Plot This episode starts with Bear not coming out of the front door, but standing beside it as to say "hi there!" After sniffing the viewers saying that they smell all warm and cozy like pajamas, they watch Ray the Sun form a sunset after a conversation about a Harvest Moon Party for Luna. Bear explains that every autumn (or fall as of USA), Luna glows a beautiful orangey color and the farmers harvest their crops and gather them. So we ''all ''get to stay up late and have a party at the Otter Pond at night! He says that "as the darkness falls, the stars appear," and as Luna appears, she says, "don't forget me." They are all part of a beauty of night. After a song about it, they ask the viewers what they like to do at night. They are so impressed about their answers. Luna loves her orange glow, thinking it's so nice to be different for a change, and is so looking forward to the party! Bear says, "me too, Luna!" And when he says to get the decorations (including paper lanterns) ready for the party, she tells him to meet back at the pond with a surprise. Bear wonders what it can be. Back inside, he also wonders where the paper lanterns could be, when he hears an alarm clock ring. It was Tutter, trying to tell what time every time is on each clock. He asks Bear why night time is so concluding. He says that (when no-one is looking)... "it's just the same," he whispers to him. But with such earaches of clock timing, Tutter falls asleep. Bear says to the viewers to let Tutter sleep and wake him next time. "Now, where can the paper lanterns be?" he wonders again. Then he think that "they're up in the attic!" He gets up to head there. He is so busy searching, when he hears a happy-sighing sort of voice. It is Treelo on the balcony railings (Bear hasn't mentioned the balcony before), looking at the stars in the night sky. Bear joins him and then asks, "did you know that there were pictures in the stars?" Treelo laughs and says Bear is so silly, but Bear says that if Treelo looks hard enough and imagine the lines connected like dots, they can see the pictures. "For example," he says first, "do you see the stars right there" (at the top-middle bit)? Treelo accepts and Bear says that they now imagine lines connecting them like this. They watch a white line go around the seven stars to form what looks like... "a Big Spoon!" cries Treelo, and Bear says it DOES look like a big spoon aka the Warren Dipper! Next, he asks, "do you see the stars around the Big Dipper?" Treelo agrees and Bear says the same rule about imaging connected lines. They watch a few lines going around the next few stars to form... "a BIG BEAR! It look like YOU, Bear!" cries Treelo in excitement. He and Bear laugh as it DOES look like Bear! "That's called "Ursa Major"," says Bear, "which means Big Bear." Treelo says that pictures looks like Bear's old friend, Ursa. He says those stars remind of Bear of her by the look of them. He says the pictures in the stars are called constellations, and the night sky every night is full of them. Ojo, Pip and Pop arrive meanwhile to say that they should get ready for a party. Bear agrees, they were so busy that they almost forgot! "Party, party, par-ty!" sings Treelo. Bear WAS hoping to get the paper lanterns, but Pip and Pop are too quick for him and they have found them in the trunk. Bear agrees with them that they can take them out to the Otter Pond ready. But what about Tutter? Bear goes back to the kitchen to find him. Tutter is sleeping with the other clocks, but Bear hopes he doesn't want to miss the party. How can he wake him? Then Shadow appears and sees Tutter asleep or as she might say "tuckered out", and says it isn't easy to stay up late. Bear agrees so, even for himself. Shadow is invited to Luna's party too. All of Her friends the Moon Shadows will be coming to play there. She tells a dreamy story about "His Trip to the Moon", with the fact about a man's balloon trip to it. Then Bear agrees with her that they must wake up Tutter, so they sang "By the Light of the Silvery Moon," which immediately wake up Tutter, all ready for the party. After a conversation about how hard it is to stay up so late, what should Bear and Tutter arrive at but,... "Oh look!" - a Harvest Moon Party for Luna! All the characters in this episode are there! They SHOULD have Luna at the party, but the problem is, where IS she? Etta & Otto Otter think she might be hiding behind the clouds. But eventually, Ojo sees her. They all say "hi" to her at once. She is so surprised to see them, and so pleased she could thank them for coming. Doc Hogg tells a joke to her which makes him laugh "moon let me told ya, but then you're the moon!" Luna has a surprise for Bear. She thought she arranged a visit from your old friend on this special night - your friend Ursa. She arrived at last, and Luna tells Bear all about Ursa's visit. "When I rise above Ursa's farm in Spain, we had the loveliest talks about her day," she says. This is great! Bear can now start the party! After such fun at the party, Luna is so happy. But now the guests are tired, and she must rise and shine her light over the rest of the world. But Ursa asks her to sing the Goodbye Song altogether. Luna The Moon agrees. And after the song, they say goodbye to her, and she went. They all laugh and talk happily. It was the best Harvest Moon Party ever! After putting Tutter down to sleep in his mouse-hole (with the fact that his pillow is calling him), Bear says thanks for visiting and how great it was to see everybody, and before he leaves, he also says "no party would be complete without you," and is about to leave again as to say see you next time, Ursa arrives and asks him to look at the stars at the Otter Pond. They all say Buenos nochas which means goodnight, and they leave once more. As the credits roll, Ursa says she loves looking at the stars reminding her of her friends, especially Bear himself. Bear says gracias, and they all sigh contentedly. Characters *Bear (Voiced by Noel MacNeal) *Ojo (Voiced by Vicki Eibner) *Treelo (Voiced by Tyler Bunch) *Pip (Voiced by Peter Linz) *Pop (Voiced by Tyler Bunch) *Tutter (Voiced by Peter Linz) *Shadow (Voiced by Tara Mooney with an Irish accent) *Grandma Flutter (Voiced by Vicki Eibner) *Luna (Voiced by Lynne Thigpen) *Doc Hogg (Voiced by Tyler Bunch with an Southern Brooklyn accent) *Jacques (Voiced by Peter Linz with an French accent) *Grandma Etta (Voiced by Vicki Eibner) *Grandpa Otto (Voiced by Jim Kroupa) *Ursa (Voiced by Carmen Osbahr with an Mexican Spanish accent) *Ray (Voiced by Geoffrey Holder with an Southern English accent) *Doc Owl (Voiced by Jim Kroupa) *Big Old Bullfrog (Voiced by Peter Linz) *Lois (Voiced by Vicki Eibner) *Christine Songs *The Beauty of the Night (Music and Lyrics by Brian Woodbury) *By the Light of the Silvery Moon *Goodbye Song (Full Cast Version) Trivia *The theme for this episode is about night (which begins when the sun sets). *This episodes has all the characters including Doc Hogg, Grandma Flutter, Jacques the Beaver, Doc Owl, Big Old Bullfrog, Lois, Grandma Etta and Grandma Otto and Christine. It also includes Ursa (who the actor Carmen Osbahr was hopefully in the credits of this episode, but not seen in it). Goofs Any goofs? Request some goofs from the episode in the comments. Gallery No photos yet. Credits And to All a Good Night (Credits) Video Release Sleepy Time with Bear and Friends Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:1998 Category:Episodes in 1998